


Social Call

by weardodo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Convo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is at Peter's doorstep (again...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Call

 

 

“Well well well well, what a pleasant surprise.”

 

“Please, spare me the smug attitude, this isn’t a social call… Come to think of it, I can’t imagine anybody _ever_ coming over to your place for some kind of social call whatsoever.”

 

“And yet here you are… _again._ ”

 

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important… and if I even remotely thought that I could bother someone else with this particular issue… Again, _trust me_ , I would _not_ be _here_ talking to _you._ ”

 

“What do you want, Stiles? What? Did little Timmy fell down a well again? Or did Shaggy forget to give you your Scooby-snacks?”

 

“Did you just compare me to a dog? Twice? Cause I’ll have you know that I’d definitely be Velma and not Scooby… Plus, it’s a little ironic, don’t you think, _you_ comparing _me_ with a dog, since _you_ grow fur and a tail and all.”

 

“I also grow fangs, very sharp ones, so unless you’d like a demonstration I suggest that you spit it out right now before I get too excited.”

 

“You know why I’m here, so let’s cut the bull.”

 

“Yes, Stiles, I know exactly why you are here. But. That doesn’t mean that I don’t like to see you grovel, now does it?”

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

“I still want to hear you say it.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Still waiting….”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Well… this has been nice, I guess I’ll see you around at my deficient nephews place sometime…”

 

“No no, wait! Okay, _shit_ , fuck it. You’re a prick, you know that. Okay, _fine_ … Fuck. Peter…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Couldyoupleasefuckme?”

 

“I’m sorry, what? I didn’t quite catch that.”

 

“….”

 

“hm?”

 

“God I hate you! Peter. I desperately want you to fuck me into the mattress right now _. Please_. Are you happy now? And could you please keep that annoying smug smile from your face, it really doesn’t suit you.”

 

“I’m exhilarated. By all means, please, do come in.”

 

“I seriously hope you choke on my dick sometime…”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“I still hate you.”

 

“No you don’t…”

 


End file.
